The Sea and the Flame
by Elvensong
Summary: The Company bands together to discover what force is calling the Elves to the sea. What they discover is a danger to Legolas and his race greater than all else! Beagle/Tolkien melding. Please, please, please review!!!!
1. The Fading of the Light

Author's Note: Mae Govannen! After I small break, I have returned with my fourth story.  

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful ideas, I'm just putting my own spin on them.

Please review, REVIEW!!! 

Chapter 1: The Fading of the Light

The times were changing.  The land was changing.  No mortal could describe what was occurring, but even their small perception of time could tell them that something was changing the landscape of Middle Earth.  

            Existence was changing for the immortal and magical creatures of the world.  

Unicorns, which were once seen forming the forests, were becoming scarcer.  Not even the presence of a young maiden could coax the remaining ones out into the open.  Some believed there was none left, for the forests did not contain that shimmer that announced their unique magic.

            Fairies could not longer be found on the fields, appearing as nothing but fireflies to the untrained eye.  Only those with knowledge of their habits would be able to catch their playing on the flowers, but even beings that had seen fairies proclaimed to not having seen one in many ages.

            Dragons were not found in the caves of Middle Earth.  Rumors of great piles of gold went unattacked, and warriors could no longer test their metal against the great might and fire of a such a powerful foe.

            However, none of that was as disturbing as one trend.  One change, which stroke fear into their friends, and into the heart of the land itself.  

            Elves were slowly disappearing from the landscape.

            Not long ago, there was a time when Elves were seen daily by some of the peoples of Middle Earth.  They were numerous enough to build great armies and fight in great battles.  They had spectacular cities and multiple cultures.  One race of Elf varied greatly from another.  There were elves in Rivendell, Mirkwood and many places in between.

            Now, they were dwindling.  Places that used to be great holdouts of the Elves were abandoned.  By the time of the war of the one ring, Elves were so scarce that the Hobbits had never even seen one before their journey.  It was after the war of the ring that the race of the Firstborn truly began to fade, for they were not called upon by the other races.  There was peace and the threat was no longer.  It was always assumed, especially by man, that the immortals would always be there when they needed them.

            They were immortal, after all.  Time slowly passed, and it was not long after the battle that some men closed themselves off to the rest of the world, hiding in its undeveloped corners looking for places none had ever seen before.

            Soon, far too soon, they were so few that some peoples had already forgotten them.  Elves were said to be only legend and myth in the far out places of the world.  Immortality was an unbelievable concept in some cultures, if only they knew that there were still some members of the forgotten race in Middle Earth.  There had to be, for it was them who gave the forest its shimmer and the river its sparkle. There had to be some left.  Somewhere.

            The beautiful Elves were leaving Middle Earth, the call of the sea proving too much for them to resist.  It was some unbelievable force which beckoned them.  A calling from afar that had to be answered.  Once an Elf left to find out what the sea wished of it, it would not return from its quest.

            But what was this call?  Elves assumed this to be nature's call to them to move on.  That they would find no more on these shores and they should pursue new places, unseen by Man or Dwarf.  

            It was believed they dove into the sea, hoping to find what they were seeking among the waves.  They had the power to live beneath its surface, to dwell on its floor.  That is where they went, and that is where they remained.  Growing more and more faint in the realm of the lands.  Residing together just off the shores, riding the tides, held there by some mysterious force.  

            The question remained about the source of this pull of the sea.  No one thought that it could be something other than nature's will.  No one believed that anything could have the power to affect an entire race.  No one thought that a creature could have such power as to hold them there, for its own delight, but they were deceived

            Gandalf knew something was unnatural about all of this.  After Lord Elrond had left, something began to plague his dreams.  Images of fire, a great being of fire.  What did this have to do with the Elves journeying to the sea? He knew he would have to find out, he would solve this puzzled of else see the most fair of all beings fade from the landscape forever.  He would need his friends, the Dwarf and the Man to go with him.  For this was all of their business, this was the business of all of Middle Earth.  They would find their friend Elf and they would together journey to find the power that had claimed such a tight grasp on all the Firstborns of Middle Earth.


	2. Into the Woods

Author's Note:  I wanted to get this second chapter up right away because I'm getting really interesting vibes from people about this new fic.  It is kinda different from the others I have written.  I really want to get opinions on what people think about this. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thank you very much and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Into the Woods

There were even fewer Elves left in the world than they had thought.  The Wizard knew the situation was dire, but he had no idea that they were so close to the final hour.  Every small elven camp they journeyed to was empty and abandoned.  

            "We cannot linger looking for an Elf somewhere, we must go to Mirkwood and speak to Prince Legolas immediately.  He can answer the many questions plaguing our minds."

            "Agreed, Aragorn. It would seem the annoying Elves have eluded us as always.  They never have made any sense to me."

            Gandalf smiled, nothing changes in the mind of a Dwarf.  Even after having traveled with an Elf for so long, he still would call them annoying and crazy, but inside he knew better.  

            The trio traveled a long distance to Mirkwood.  They told stories of their adventures with the one ring, and Gandalf told of many ages and legends he had seen become reality.

            "Most legend was once reality, remember that always, mortals.  For soon the beloved face of the Elves may also pass into that category.  The minute you stop believing myth entirely is when entire races fall into nothingness."

            The words of the wizard were wise and Aragorn spent the night drinking them in by the fire.  They were now getting even closer to Mirkwood and were expecting to see some of the guards who line the boarders soon.  

            Finally, after traveling a long period of time over many terrains, the top of the trees of Mirkwood became visible.  As they neared, something was very off.  The forest seemed darker than before, if that was possible.  It had always been a foreboding place where evil lay in dark corners, but the power of the Elves kept that evil from completely conquering all light inherit in those woods.

            "There are no guards?" Gimli questioned. Wood-Elves were very well known for their prowess at detecting intruders.  They had caught his ancestors completely off guard during their quest to the lonely mountain.

            "We must continue.  There are Elves in these woods still, however they are well hidden.  They do not attack travels anymore for they have not the numbers."  They raised their hoods in order to keep their identity hidden from those who would seek to destroy them.  

            The companions journeyed for nearly a day into the woods towards the last known elven settlement.  Along the way they saw smaller places long since abandoned and overgrown.  

            They entered a clearing which seemed to be still in use.  It looked as if the there had been a fire in the campsite recently, and there were supplied laid about.  

            "It seems we are nearing our target." Gandalf whispered.

            A voice suddenly came at them from somewhere in the trees above.

            "What are you doing in Mirkwood?" The three travels began to turn towards the source of the voice when an arrow struck the tree next to Aragorn's head.

            "Don't move until you answer me!" 

            No one moved.


	3. Towards the West

Author's Note: Please take a moment and REVIEW!!!! I love each and every one.  This one story will probably be a little longer than my last two, since I'm taking a while revealing the true plot. 

Chapter 3: Towards the West

Gandalf stood taller and called out to the being aiming down on them from above.

            "Are you really going to shoot old friends?"

            Suddenly, they heard a drop from above and slowly turned around.

            "Gandalf?"

            They recognized the undisguised voice immediately. 

            "Legolas!" Gimli cried and ran forward to embrace his old friend.

            "Aye! It is good to see all of you again! What brings you here to Mirkwood?"

            Aragorn's joy at seeing his friend quickly was replaced by concern.

            "It is the dwindling of your race that brings us here. You must tell me what you know."

            "Come with me my friends. We shall find more comfortable places to sit and talk."

            Before they left Legolas walked to the trees with the arrow in it.  Very gentle he pulled the arrow from the bark.  It had not gone into the tree too deep for he had fired that shot as delicately as possible.  He whispered apologies to the tree and put his hand over the mark where the arrow had once been.  He then also chanted an ancient Elvish spell of healing meant to take the pain away.  After he was sure the beautiful tree, a very old friend of his, was going to be fine, he rejoined the others on their path.  

            Legolas led them deeper into the woods, the skill at knowing exactly how to navigate the forest impressed even Gandalf.  Of course, this was his realm and future kingdom, and it was always so easy to forget to great age.  He had seen many generations come and go before them, and would see countless more after they had gone from this world. 

            They had arrived at the last settlement of the woodland Elves.  They really had no idea how many were here since Wood-Elves enjoy hiding from others, especially in the own homes.  However, they knew that there were significantly less numbers here then there were only a short time ago.  

            They entered the palace where Legolas lead them to a beautiful large living room, covered with tapestries.  Many of them were maps of the forest, telling where to find other Elves and also where to find the numerous foes which lurked in these woods.  

            "We know of what you speak.  The calling to depart these shores, and even our woodland home is growing stronger by the day.  My kin are constantly leaving, hoping to find an answer to this call.  We do not try to dissuade them any longer, for it is of no use.  Soon, there will be no more Elves in Mirkwood.  I only fear that the forest will descend into evil far too quickly after we've gone."

            Gandalf took in his words with great care, "So it is worse than I have feared.  Soon Mirkwood will join all the other elven societies we have found in desertion."

            "Is that true, Gandalf? Are there so little of my kind left?"

            "I'm afraid so, my young Elf.  Soon, there will be no more Elves in Middle Earth, and we shall never look upon anything like your kind again."

            Legolas' face fell.  He had thought that maybe some Elves somewhere were immune.  That some of their magic might survive into eternity on these lands.  Was magic truly to fade in this manner?  Were Elves to join the Unicorns as only a myth to be told to children? It could not be so.

            "It is the will of the fates that we leave this world.  What am I to do about it?  I assure you I am not immune to its effects, for I have also felt the call of the sea in my spirit."

            Gimli grew afraid, he did not wish to loose his friend to this force.

            "We must know what awaits your kind, Legolas." Gimli had grown quite attached to this Elf, even though he would never admit it. 

            "You must to our guide, Legolas" The old wizard stated, "for even I cannot hear this call. It is not for me. In order to find out where your kin are going, you must lead us."

            "I do not know if I can leave my home." Legolas' voice was hushed, "I may never return if I go now. I am needed if my father were to depart."

            "Legolas, please.  Help us. I cannot let you go to a fate I know nothing about." Aragorn feared many things, above all the fact that his beloved Arwen was beginning to fell to pull from afar.  He could not loose her after all they have been through together. She may have given up her immortality, but she was still an Elf and subject to the instincts of their kind.

            Legolas stood and paced around.  How could he leave his home now?  However, it was only a matter of time before he would leave, and these were his friends and companions asking him to go.  He had swore an oath to go with them and fight with them before, he could not abandon that now.

            "I will go with you if you like. Though I would wish to be able to return after I go to the sea."

            Gimli snorted, "It's just like you crazy Elves to go diving into the water with no good reason.  What? Did your kind think there wasn't enough going on here that you had to go find out if the bottom of the ocean was as wet as the top?"

            The company smiled at the Dwarf's words.

            They had stayed long enough in Mirkwood go relax and prepare themselves for the long journey ahead.  They had stocked up on their supplies and were given wonderful capes of elven cloth.  After being refreshed, they began down the road towards the west.  Legolas trailed behind the others in their journey.  He took in all the feel of the woods that could be absorbed into his being.  

            When they had left Mirkwood, Legolas stopped from the top of the hills overlooking his home.  He whispered an Elvish blessing towards his realm, hopes for a bright future and for the evils there not to consume all.  

            As he turned and ventured out of sight of the forest, Mirkwood itself lost a little more of its magical glow.  


	4. Arrival

Author's Note: Reviews!! I LOVE reviews!! I'm meshing two books together starting here, I hope I am successful. REVIEW!!!! Please!!!   Ok, enough begging from me, enjoy this rather long chapter.

Chapter 5: Arrival

'Follow my voice on the wind, feel my song leading you on.  Hear my words, and be comforted, for all shall reveal itself soon.  I am the irresistible force, I am the all-knowing protector of the Firstborns.  Come to me, for there is no where else in all the lands that can bring you the peace I offer.  The sea is reaching out to you, do not retreat from her grasp.  Fair Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, come to me now!'

            The singing voice was so loud and clear it confused the Elf that the others, especially Gandalf, could not hear it.  It was a call that he had never heard in his many, many years of life.  He had seen many things during his time, many generations come and go, but nothing had this much power over any race before.  He could not imagine what this could be that would have such a power over the fairest, and now, rarest species on Middle Earth.

            It was true. By the time the four friends had begun traveling, seeing an Elf was a rare occurrence in most of the lands of Middle Earth.  Their beauty now only a rumor, a long forgotten vision.  It amazed Legolas that their magical race could be so quickly descended into fairy tales.  The one fact resurfaced into his mind.  If one does not see an Elf for a while, their magic can disappear from one's eyes very quickly.  

            Maybe they weren't all gone then. Just because people hadn't seen Elves for a while doesn't mean we've all vanished.  We do not vanish.  There has never been a time without Elves, we live forever. We are as old as the sky, old as the moon. We can be hunted, trapped, we can even be killed, but we do not vanish.

            "Legolas?" Aragorn noticed that his friend's focus was beginning to wander.  

            "My apologies, Aragorn. My thoughts have gotten the better of me."

            "I understand, Legolas. I cannot imagine the many feelings that invade your soul right now."

            "It's odd, Aragorn. To feel this great calling from afar, but a sense of dread from the same direction. It is enough to drive one mad."

            Gandalf grew suspicious, "A sense of dread you say?"

            "Yes, Gandalf. As though something else waits for me at this destination.  I've never felt it before.  However, I have never been this close to the sea before.  Now, the calling to too strong to ignore, but this other feeling. It unnerves me to my core, but it is too late to stop now.  Too late to warn anyone who might be far enough away to still resist the call.  All I can do is warn you.  If the danger grows stronger, you should turn back." 

            Gimli stood firm, "My place is by your side as you face this mystery.  I will not leave you now that the stakes have grown. Dwarves are not as crazy as Elves."

            "Ah, but they are much stupider.  I speak true, my friend.  If there is evil waiting at the end of this road, it is obviously meant for my kind, and you needn't risk yourselves."

            Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "We will stand by you until we know what this is. Do not attempt to convince us to turn back, it is only wasted air."

            "Aragorn is right," Gandalf spoke with words wise and true, "I cannot allow the most mystical and wondrous race to just disappear from these lands without knowing their fate.  Your kind have brought too much to this word for us to allow you to fade to quietly.  Silent beauty may work well for your kind, but I am not elvish."

            Legolas smiled and continued, the voice ever clearer and the danger ever stronger.

            That night they camped on the edge of the woods they had traveled through.  There was nothing in front of them but open prairie, which lead to rocky lands, which finally lead to the sea.  The others slept that night, but sleep would not come to the Elf.  He had volunteered to take the watch until he grew weary, but he knew sleep would be a gentle maiden that would not lay her hands upon him.  No matter, he didn't need rest.  

            From here, he could almost hear the ocean's waves crashing on the distant shore.  

            They seemed an odd melody, played on instruments too beautiful and unique to ever have been heard by any being, mortal or immortal.  The moon shone down it's bright light and Legolas stood into the wind.  He could feel it, the wind had come from the ocean not long ago.  Only moments before it blew through his hair it had blown over the open waters that beckoned him.  Their temptation was almost too much to endure.  

            Gimli awake and looked up from where he lay. There, in front if him, was the Elf.  

            He stood not far, facing out into the plains.  The wind played with his hair, which looked of silver in the moonlight.  He always carried with him a glow that was not of the mortal world.  The Dwarf sometimes complained about it when they were on the journey with the one ring.  Saying it would keep him awake at night and the Elf should sleep underneath a pile of blankets.  

This night, though, it was increased ten fold.  He glowed as brightly as the moon this night, looking like some angelic figure carved onto glass.  He appeared as some beautiful glass sculpture with the sun shinning behind it.  Gimli had never seen anything like it before.  His breath caught in his throat as he watched his friend standing there, eyes closed and looking as though he were absorbing the night wind.  

            Legolas opened his eyes and turned to Gimli.  The Elf smiled, gently at his friend.  In that moment, Gimli knew that this was his private farewell from his friend.  That he might not have time to say goodbye later on, for even the wise old Elf had no idea of what awaited them.  There was no need for words.  Words would only break the moment.  Gimli knew not of what to do, so he did what felt right in that moment.  He smiled back. 

            Dawn came too quickly in the Dwarf's opinion.  Soon they were on the final stretch towards the sea, they would be there around nightfall.  The day passed without them seeing anything, anything at all.  That was quite strange, one cannot journey an entire day anywhere in Middle Earth and encounter no other being.  Finally, after not even seeing a tree, an object came into view on the horizon, coming their way quickly.  

            A bird. A seagull.  Legolas stopped in his tracks and watched the bird, its song speaking to him in a manner he had never heard a creature speak in all his years.  

            "Come, Legolas. We have almost arrived, yes?"

            "Yes, Aragorn.  The sea is just over those rocks."

            They kept going, Legolas setting a quick pace as he led the way of the calling.  Something was changing.  The calling was not as sweet, but had turned into a sour note.  It was so strange, the land had become so hard and gray for the majority of the day, it was not natural for land to be so dead near the ocean.  Gandalf knew this better than all of them, for he had visited the sea many times, even before Legolas' birth.  There was something not right about the land they were on now, as if it had been cursed.  

            "There is a shadow and a threat on my mind, but I cannot turn back now.  I must see the ocean, there is nothing else I can do now.  The calling is not sweet, but now ten times as powerful.  If I had the strength of one hundred Elves I could not defeat this voice."

            As the sun set, the rocks began to gave way.  They climbed the last layer of tall stones and it finally stretched out in front of them.  The target of the entire journey, and the ending of the Elf's torment.  

            The sea. 

            Legolas stood almost in shock.  The run was slowly descending, beginning to touch the gentle waves, which called out to him.  The voice was gone, now there was just the gentle song of the waves.  

            He began to walk forward, towards the water.  

            "The voice had been quieted."

            "You hear it no longer?" Gandalf couldn't understand why it would stop now, when he was so close.

            "All I hear is the calling of the waves, which can call to Man, Dwarf and Hobbit."

            The Elf reached the waved and felt the mist shower on him, cooling and salty.  

            "There is nothing now."

            Gandalf was quite confused, for the first time in quite an age.

            "You feel nothing, Legolas?"

            "Quite true, my friend.  I feel as if I could turn around and leave right now."

            Aragorn was frustrated, for none of their questions had been answered.

            "So where are the other Elves then? Why are they not here, or nearby?"

            "I am not sure, Aragorn.  However, there is something strange about this sea. It shines with a special magnificence.  Something I've never felt in any body of water.  My instincts tell me they might be there, in the ocean beyond the tide.  Yes, something tells me they are there, but there is something more"

            Gimli grew increasingly nervous.

            "They are not there by choice, but rather" he trailed off, suddenly putting his hands to his head as if in pain.

            "What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn looked for the source of his friend's discomfort.

            "Something is coming."


	5. The Phoenix

Author's Note: Here's where I praise Beagle's great writings, from here on out I take a lot from his ideas and mesh them with this great world from another brilliant author's imagination. (guess who!) I promise my next fic will be completely original, but for now, I just wanted to see if this could work, damn plot line wont leave my head till I get this done.  

Please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!           Thank you.

Chapter 5: The Phoenix

"Something is coming." 

            No sooner had those words escaped from Legolas' lips than the ground itself began to shake.  

            Suddenly, a cloud began to form on the shores near them.  The group watched, unsure of which was to run, as the cloud intensified.  Then, as quick as it had come it began to dissipate, revealing a castle.  A great stone fortress, dark and looming nearby.  

            "A very powerful spell indeed." Gandalf was quite impressed by this display of power.

            "But why would it reveal itself now?" The answer to Aragorn's question came with a roar.

            Fire began to form above the great structure.  A great fireball seemed to appear in the sky, coming from nowhere, but there was something extremely strange about this fire.  There was no smoke.  It was a great flame.  A great unnatural flame.  The company stood in awe, not knowing what to do.  

            Then they realized it was forming a shape, the shape of a great bird.  A bird of prey.  

The Phoenix.

"What is this Gandalf?" Gimli held his axe close.  Fearful of this new evil, knowing his steel would probably not harm this creature of fire.

"The Phoenix of great flame.  What it is doing here, or what it wishes I do not know."

The bird formed into an almost solid figure of destruction, inspiring fear from all whom looked upon it.  Without knowing the great creature's intent, there could not know which way to run.  They stood there, waiting for the phoenix to makes it move against them, or in peace.  Either of which they could not know.

The bird of flame began to fly towards the heavens above and for one brief moment, they thought themselves saved from its wrath.  But this relief was short lived.

The phoenix swooped down suddenly, heading straight towards the company.  They turned and begun to run, but there was no beating this foe in the realm of speed.  The bird came down and passed just over their heads, the heat of the flame dancing in their midst.  They dove down and rolled in different directions.  When they tried to recover and join back together, the great bird worked to keep them separated.  They could not regroup.  

"We must try to stay together!" Aragorn could see the others on the different sides of the open plain they had been running across.  

Then a great cry was heard, a great cry from the bird of prey coming down from the heavens above.  She saw her target.  She would never mistake his identity.  No matter how hard one of its kind would try to hide, she would always know what it was.  

Phoenix dove with a vengeance, gaining speed as it neared its target.  When the Elf looked up all it saw was the bird heading straight towards him, the flames reaching out into the night sky.  

"Legolas!" Gimli saw the enemy coming straight at his friend.

Fear. Fear was the only thing Legolas could comprehend.  He did not hear his friend calling out to him.  All he saw was the phoenix, and all he felt was the heat.  He stood and he ran with everything he was, everything he had.  

It was obvious who the foe was sent against.  Legolas tried to dodge the enemy, trying to be more nimble, agile and quick, but there were some creatures who had the ability to keep up with an Elf. 

"Do something!" Aragorn yelled to Gandalf. "Smite this enemy!"

"No! I must know its intent! All this would have been in vain and we may never know where the others are. The phoenix can't want to kill the Elf.  She could have done that easily by now.  She appears to be driving him somewhere, but I do not know to what end."

The Elf tried to stay ahead, running with all the grace and speed his magical body possessed.  He leaped over bush and rock, nothing on the ground could have kept up with him, but the phoenix was not of the ground. Then the target for the Elf became clear, she had this whole time been leading him towards her destination.

The sea.

"Of course!" Gandalf cried, "She's leading him to the sea, to join the others! That's where they must be, actually in the sea! The call must bring the Elves here and the great phoenix drives them into the sea to remain!"

"Why would anyone wish her to do that?"

"I do not know."

Gimli was getting very upset, "We cannot let him join the others! He is one of the last! We cannot allow them to be taken from us if we have the power. It's not fair!"

Gandalf thought, began to try to think of a way to save this Elf from the fate of his kin.  Then he thought of a way, a way to hide Legolas from the view of the phoenix, for the bird had great power.  He couldn't hide the Elf's identity forever, but maybe for enough time to get some answers. He stepped forward, towards the path which stood between Legolas and the others of his kind in the murky beyond.

He cast a spell, a great spell, a spell which could overpower and change a Firstborn.  This magic did not come easy, an Elf has natural defenses against spells that might be cast upon it.  

One moment, Legolas knew he was running with all that he was.  He saw Gandalf, his friend, standing nearby chanting to the winds.  

Great lightning split the sky.

Then everything went black.  


	6. Loss of Self

Author's Note: Thank you for each and every review. Sorry this took so long to get posted. The title of this chapter has great personal meaning to me. As always, I ask for reviews! Here we go: Please, please, REVIEW!!!!! Thank you, and enjoy!

Chapter 6: Loss of Self

The great Phoenix of flame halted.  The group could no longer see their friend, for the flames stretched out across their view.  

            "What have you done, Gandalf?" Aragorn didn't know whether the giant creature of flame was going to attack them, or whether it had decided to kill the Elf, but everything was in limbo.  Like some dream, suddenly remembered in a flash.  

            Then the Phoenix departed into the sky, its flames dissipating and as soon as it had arrived, it was gone. The cold immediately returned into every crevasse of the night, the land and the sea.  For now the sea was so close, their friend had come within yards of joining the rest of their kind.  Middle Earth almost lost another of the fair folk.  

            After the shock of watching the magnificent, terrifying creature faded, Gimli ran to see what had become of Legolas.  There lay his friend among the rocks of the shore, unmoving.  The Dwarf slowed, afraid to find his friend departed from this world.  Aragorn ran passed Gimli and held the Elf close, turning him over to better inspect him for any injury.  Then he saw what had happened.

            "What did you do to him?"

            Gandalf slowing approached, knowing full well the results of his spell.  Aragorn lifted hip partly up off of the rocks and into his lap where he could see better.  Aragorn pulled his hair back behind his ears, which were no longer the pointed ears of an Elf.   

            Gimli gasped. 

            "Is this an illusion? Tell me you did not actually do this?"

            "It is true, Gimli. It was the only way I could think of to save him. The Phoenix is magic and power incarnate, I did not have the time to cast a spell on her, so my thoughts turned to the Elf.  The Phoenix would always recognize him for what he was.  The magic and light of his kind are unmistakable, you could not see him as anything other than one of the immortals.  As long as he was an Elf, the Phoenix would always pursue him, so he had to become something else.  Something humble and plain."

            "But, a human?" Aragorn held him close.  The markings of humanity were all over his friend.  His mystical beauty, which no mortal could ever describe, was gone.  His ears were rounded and his glow extinguished.  The light was gone, like a candle in a summer wind.

            "It was the only way to prevent him from being taken.  In this form, we can fool the Phoenix for a short time.  Not forever, though, for she will see through him eventually.  An Elf's true nature will show through any spell.  Their kind is quite stubborn in their ways, must be the immortality causing that.  We should go to the castle and discover who resides there and if they are the ones who sent the Phoenix on her hunt.  If they are the ones casting out this call to the Elves."

            Aragorn cared not for the Wizard's words, having been raised by Elves, he knew Legolas would be direly affected by this change, to what extent he did not know.  The only thing he did know, is that everything Elves hold dear had been stripped away from him.  Anger welled up in the man.

            "You don't understand, you take this as just something that had to be done.  You have lost him! You trapped him in a human body, he'll go mad!"

The raised voices slowly drew Legolas out of his spell-induced sleep.  When his eyes opened one thing struck the three others who stood there. The brilliant color of his eyes, which could only belong to a Firstborn, remained.  Everything else about him was gone, but his eyes still contained the beauty, wisdom and depth of the ages.  

"Legolas? My friend?" The prince slowly regained his senses, taking in his surroundings.  One moment his was running for his life, the next he was in Aragorn's arms.  

"Am I dead?" 

"No, you're far from it." Aragorn's mind wondered, 'Or as close as you've ever been or ever going to be' he thought to himself.

"I'm not with the others, I wasn't taken to the sea?"

"No, Gandalf has saved you." 

'In a manner of speaking.' Aragorn tried to desperately to shut his mind up.

Slowly, Legolas began to rise from the ground, still very dazed.  Something was very wrong, he could feel it throughout his entire being. He felt heavy, as if great weights had been placed on his back.  He tried to walk and fell forward onto his knees.

"I am so heavy." He touched his forehead to try to steady himself.  When he went to tuck a piece of his long, golden hair back behind his ears, he felt what had changed.

"What have you done to me?"

Gimli ran to his friend, "Legolas, don't upset yourself."

"How can you say that?"

Legolas stumbled to a nearby puddle of water, a small pool separated and protected from the sea.  There the water was calm enough for him to get a good look at himself.  What he saw was like an image from a nightmare.

"You turned me into a human? A man? How could you have done that? I'm an Elf! How could you think of changing everything that I am?"

"Legolas, please." Gandalf tried to calm his friend, wanting to make him understand.

"I wish you had let the Phoenix take me!" He started shaking from the stress, "I can feel this body dying all around me!"

"Listen." Gandalf sat by the distressed former Elf. "We need to solve this mystery of what has happened to your race. In this form, you can come with us. Otherwise, we would have lost you too, and I refuse to loose another creature of light to the darkness."

"Gandalf, I am old. I am ancient. Mortal's histories are my yesterdays.  How can I live as a mortal, after so very long?"

"You will survive, Legolas." Gandalf stood straight, preparing himself for their journey to the castle. Legolas sat, taking in all the new emotions. He had never felt this many emotions before, he always had time to feel each emotion in its due time.  Now, they all came at once.

Aragorn knelt beside his friend.

"Legolas? Will you be able to continue with us?" Legolas looked into the man's eyes.

"I am afraid of this humanity, more than I was of the Phoenix. More than I was of the fate in the sea. It is chilling me right into my soul."

Gimli stood by his friend, "We are with you, friend. You shall come away from this experience stronger than any Elf who has ever lived."

Aragorn helped him up, "Gimli is correct.  You will not journey this path alone."

Legolas tried to walk, but was having problems. Elves are always so light on their feet, they can walk on newly fallen snow and not leave a mark. The heavy nature of his new human body was difficult to control.

"How do you keep yourself from falling under your own weight, Aragorn?"

"It is something you get used to."

"I hope to never get used to it."

Slowly, Legolas began to walk with more confidence, trying to control himself under these circumstances.  He tried to hold his stoic Elven nature, his quietness and patience of the ages.  It was very difficult to control all his senses. They felt dulled, like having a sheet placed over his head. He turned and stared out into the depths of the sea. His kind awaited him there, and now here he was. Part of him wished he were with them now.

They began their journey towards the castle ahead of them.


	7. A Castle by the Sea

Author's Note: Thank you for the great many reviews on my last chapter, they inspired me to get this one written faster!

Please, please, please, keep the reviews coming!!!! Thank you. 

I guess my homage in chapter 5 was not enough, even though we say, "Yeah Tolkien" and I said, "Yeah Beagle" so here we go. "The Last Unicorn" is a kick ass movie that I have known all my life. This though hit me one day, so I thought I would write on it. Whether I'm going to post the ending is my new debate. I'm sorry and I didn't mean to offend or imply that this plot line was my own. I'm going to go write something completely my own, following the footsteps of my first three stories. Either way, let me know whether you think I should continue, if not, I will end it here. Thanks again and Blessed Be!          -Elvensong

Chapter 7: A Castle by the Sea

The castle was just a couple miles in the distance, but the journey was not easy.  The Elf was not as quick and light as before.  In his true form, he could easily outdistance any other mortal creature, almost seeming to float above the ground with the fluid grace of a deer. Now, his body didn't lift him, but weigh him down.  

            He was coping though.  He would not allow this body to defeat him, and the company did arrive at the stone fortress.  

            "Does anyone live here?" Gimli saw no sign of habitation, no sign of defenses, it seemed the doors had not been opened him a long era.

            "There is only one way to find out, let us knock." Gandalf used his great staff to knock on the door.

            "I remember the last door you tried to open, friend Wizard."

            "Why must you always bring that up, Dwarf?" Gimli smirked, memories of trying to get into Moria always made the Dwarf laugh.  The sound of Gandalf's knock echoed deeply in the castle.  

            "This place must be massive inside." Aragorn stepped forward to hear for any sign of a reply to their call.  Legolas stood alone behind the ensemble, wishing only solitude right now.  Something he doubted he was going to have for a long time.

            Suddenly, the great door began to open, there stood an old man.  His body may have been old and weak, but his spirit demanded respect and commanded attention.  Aragorn wondered if this man had once been a great king, if this dead land had once been a great power on the map of Middle Earth.  What would have driven this land to such ruin, with only an old king remaining.  

            "What do you wish?" After a moment of taking in the scene, Gandalf answered.

            "We are but weary travelers, we wish someplace warm to rest, your land by the sea is cold and damp."

            "I see. I have not had anyone knock on these doors for quite a long time. Why are you not afraid of the appearance of my castle?"

            Aragorn smiled slightly to himself.

            "Things are not always as they appear." He resisted the temptation to glance at Legolas. 

            "You may enter." He gestured inside and they entered the great hall.  It was cavernous and sparsely decorated with a few tapestries.  

            The whole palace looked dead, as is a spell had been cast upon it.  There was a chill in the air which spread into every corner.

            "You are welcome to stay here.  As you can see, I have no guards. However, this place is protected by a guardian more powerful than one thousand men. Follow me." The others followed cautiously behind.

            "Do not be afraid. Most do not venture here any longer, but I am not a hermit, I will allow you to remain here. No sense in you remaining outside when there is plenty of room here."

            "May I ask your name, Lord?"

            "I am the master of this realm.  That is all wonders need know, however if you need something to call me you may call me Lord Firestone." They arrived in a large room that overlooked the sea.

            "I live alone, for I have no real need for company.  Many people used to live here, with all their comings and goings.  None of them ever interested me, there is little on this Earth that can." The old man's gaze turned to Legolas.  He had stayed behind everyone else, not saying a word, trying to make his presence as unnoticeable as possible.

            "Who are you who would be guests in my home?"

            "I am Aragorn. My friends are Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas. We are traveling alone the edge of the sea."

            "You are searching for something I think." He finally could not resist it any longer, he walked over to Legolas. He hazed at the other man deeply. Something about this stranger fascinated him.  He looked deep into Legolas' eyes, looking for his reflection in the magnificent color which was there.  When he stared, however, all he saw was depth and color. He did not see himself at all anywhere in their beauty.  He said nothing, he the old man knew this one would more than likely not speak to him, for the stranger just turned and walked away to stare out onto the sea.

            "You may make yourselves comfortable and come and go as you wish.  Stay as long as you need." He turned and left, his steps echoing down the halls becoming more and more faint as the distance grew.

            "What a strange person." Gimli looked over to his friend, who seemed lost in thought as he stared out over the ocean. 

            "There is much more to him and to this castle than can be seem with the naked eye." Gandalf began to look around at their surroundings. 

            "We must search about and see if there are any clues to the attachment of that man and the Phoenix." As they began to leave, Gimli halted and turned around.

            "Legolas?" His friend was still looking out over the water, "Legolas, we are going to search for clues about this mystery. Please come with us." His friend's eyes were distant, unresponsive. "Legolas?"

            "Gimli?"

            "Yes, my friend, come with us now?" 

            Just then, Gandalf intervened, "Perhaps you should stay here, Legolas. We can leave our packs here for you to look after."

            "Whatever you think is best, Gandalf." Legolas did not move from his spot. The others left him alone, to his solitude he so yearned for.

            "Why did you leave him alone, Gandalf? That might not be the best course for him in this situation."

            "No, Aragorn, it is the best for him to be alone right now. He needs to sort this out for himself."

            "We should not have left him, you saw how the old man looked at him. He knows something is special about Legolas." Gandlaf sighed at Aragorn.

            "I did not wish to upset you both, but since you are going to notice these affects, I had better tell you now."

            "Affects of what, Gandalf?" Gimli stopped walking to order to hear what the old Wizard had to say.

            "Elves are great and powerful creatures, but are also very sensitive to their surroundings." 

            Aragorn nodded. "Yes, they can be overcome quickly is separated from nature and the sky. I remember how difficult is was for Legolas to cope with being in Moria."

            "He did it quite well," Gimli realized that might have been a compliment, "for an Elf."

            "Yes, well" Gandalf continued, "the affects from this spell are already beginning to cause the spirit of the Elf to fade. If he remains human for too long, there may never be an Elf hiding in that body ever again.  No spell would ever be able to return him to his true form." They silently began to move more quickly through the great halls. They did not notice the crack in the walls next to where they had been talking, they did not notice the eyes which peered out, hearing everything they had just spoken.

            The old man left his secret hiding place and began walking.

            Legolas stared out onto the ocean, thinking of what had brought him here. He tried to think of Mirkwood, his home. The trees and streams which flowed there always, even two thousand years ago when he had gone on a hunt for…then he could not remember anymore.  He remembered everything from that time, but things were beginning to dull. He could not understand, his memory had always been so sharp ever since, ever since.

            "Legolas?" 

            Legolas turned, having been distracted he did not hear the being approach. In the doorway stood the old man. 


	8. Confrontations

Author's Note: This is the continuation of my LOTR and "The Last Unicorn" crossover.  After thinking about it for a long while, I decided to keep working on it. (the reviews helped to, thank you to everyone who urged me on!) Here on out, I am going off into my own direction, I used TLU as a jumping off point so to speak, as was my intention. 

Please, please, please review!!!!!  Thank you, and enjoy the story!

Chapter 8: Confrontations 

"So, here you stand, by yourself? Why did you not go snooping around with the others?"

            "They are not snooping around, as you suggest." 

            The old man laughed, "Come, come, Legolas. I know you are here for a purpose.  No one in their right mind would come here for simple shelter.  You have a purpose and I will seek it out." The old man began approaching Legolas until his proximity was too close for comfort.  Legolas began retreating, unsure of everything at this point.

            "Our purpose is only not to be chilled by the sea air. Our business in this area is our own.  Please, leave me be. I wish to be alone."

            The old man would not relent, he still approached Legolas.

            "So, you wish to be alone. Why is that? To look at the sea I wonder? It does contain a secret. A secret that would interest you."

            Legolas turned around and faced the man.         

            "What do you mean?" The man was close enough now that he spoke in only a hushed whisper.

            "I know of what you seek, and you will not find them. You have not the power to release them, and you will belong to me after you fail."

            "Legolas?" 

            The former Elf looked past the old man and saw Aragorn standing in the doorway.

            "Is everything alright?"

            The old man backed off from Legolas and headed for the door, stopping in front of Aragorn.

            "Oh yes, everything is just fine." He left, saying nothing more. Legolas turned to look at the sea again, trying to figure everything out in his mind. 

            When Aragorn was sure the man was out of earshot, he spoke to his friend.

            "What was all that about."

            "He knows."

            "You're sure?" 

            "Yes," Legolas sighed, "I may have lost a lot of my magic, but I can tell when someone looks at you knowing a secret."

            "What can we do?"

            "I do not know. I fear I cannot keep my mind on that problem, it wanders, Aragorn.  I keep thinking about my kin, are they really out there? Can we save them, but I also wonder if I can save myself."

            Aragorn didn't know what to say, how was he to help his friend?  He was in a depth of pain another cannot easily soothe.  Legolas would have to figure out his position for himself, no one could guide him.

            The others eventually returned and Aragorn told them the disturbing news.

            "You're sure?"

            Legolas nodded.

            Gimli grunted, "How are we to proceed now?"

            Gandalf gave quiet complication, "I'm not sure, but we should not show that we know the old man's secret. We should continue as we would have if our secret would have been kept safe."

            "Can you not turn me back into my true form now, Gandalf? Surely, the old man would send the Phoenix against me if that was his wish."

            "I do not think it is a good idea right now, Legolas. We are still unsure about his interests towards your kind. Please, hold out a little longer."

            "I will try, though I feel myself fading quickly.  This humanity is invading my very soul."

            "Gandalf, may I speak with you alone?"

            "Of course, Aragorn." Gandalf left Gimli and Legolas alone.

            "Why do you wish him to stay mortal? There is no need now, that man knows, and this humanity is going to kill him."

            "What happens if the Phoenix returns after I change him back? Then everything would have been in vain. He can hold out a little while longer."

            "Are you sure? Please, Gandalf. I do not wish to seem what I am questioning your great wisdom, but this is folly. I think he would be better off facing his fate with his kind then slowly dying in a human body.  Please, see my logic and tell me leaving him this way is wrong."

            "He will not remain this way for much longer, I will release him from that cage before it is too late to save him.  Trust me, my friend."

            "I do. I'm going to get some water." 

            "This castle is built from some nice and solid stone."

            "You are the expert, I will take your advice." Legolas' gaze did not falter from the expanse of ocean in front of him.

            "You are hungry?"

            "No." 

            Gimli looked at his friend, "You should eat something, you'll become unwell if you do not eat very often."

            "Another human weakness I guess."

            "Have you found many in this short time? Humanity is not all that bad. Maybe you'll understand them a little better now."

            "I understand living in a dulled world.  Everything is dull, Gimli. My sight, my hearing, even my sense of smell is dulled. How can people live without being able to take in every detail of the world about them. I fear of going back to the forests, what if I were to no longer hear them singing. I don't think I can bear that thought."

            "Focus on the here and now, Legolas. One thing at a time."

            "I can say this, Gimli," Legolas turned to his friend, "the sight of a Dwarf is still as funny as a human as it was as an Elf.  That one aspect did not change."

            Gimli smirked. 

"Stupid Elf."

Aragorn walked down the hall towards the well at the other end of it.  His mind was overflowing with questions and dilemmas and he could not sort it all out.  One image stayed in his mind. His friend suffering, the pain in his eyes, the pain in his movements.  They were images that would never leave him for as long as he lived.  It made him thin of Arwen, would she look that pained without her immortality?  No, he had to shake these thoughts, he had to focus on their quest:  The Elvish race. If he did not find them soon, Arwen would go over the sea and none of this contemplation would matter.  She would leave him behind, or would she? Such problems!  His mind was spinning as he retrieved the bucket from the well.

"Aragorn, I trust everything is well and you do not require anything." The old man had a way of appearing, it bothered Aragorn, for he could not understand how this man could sneak up on him given his appearance.  

"We are fine, sir.  You have been a very accommodating host."

"Good." He smiled darkly.  Aragorn could not believe something like a smile could send shivers down his spine like this old man's did. 

"Why did you allow us in here, sir?"

"Because, Aragorn, just because people don't come around very often, that doesn't mean I'm some sort of hermit hiding in my castle.  Quite the contrary, I do enjoy talking to people."

Aragorn smiled.

"Legolas is a nice conversationalist."

Aragorn's smile faded. The old man took a step forward.

"I tell you this, Aragorn. I know why you're here, and if you try to steal them away from me I'll have to punish you."

"You have no power over me."

"You think you know everything, you think you can hide behind Gandalf's magic or the Elven magic you have in your midst. You are mistaken.  Attack me and you will beg for death before I'm done. Before that comes, you will also beg for Legolas' death when I'm through with him." 

The man turned and left Aragorn alone in the dark, in more ways than one.


	9. Discoveries

Author's Note: Here's chapter 9 of my "The Last Unicorn" and LOTR crossover. I would adore all manner of feedback since I'm really going from chapter to chapter with no set plan on how to continue. So, what I guess I'm saying is, REVIEW!!!! Thank you!

Chapter 9: Discoveries

He stared into the fire, its flames dancing in the fireplace.  The fireplace, meant to keep this power at bay, but when he looked into the fire he knew nothing could ever contain it.  He kept seeing the images, a bird of fire, a great chase and fear like nothing else he had ever experienced.  Only to be replaced by a greater fear, something brought down upon him by one he trusted.  His only way now was to trust him still, trust that his friend would not let him be lost in the mists of time and mortality.  He would have to try to hang on for a little longer, try to hold onto what he was.  

            Under his breath he began to sing an old Elvish lullaby.  A song he remembered his mother teaching him before she was gone from his life.  A song with lyrics speaking of the journey of an Elf, to the woods, to the distant edges of all the lands only to finally reach the sea.  To travel to the undying lands that await them all.  Would he see those lands now? 

            He heard footsteps approaching, labored footsteps that come with age.  The old man was coming towards him again, and he loathed whatever it was he had to say to him.  Something about that man chilled him to his very soul.

            "Greetings again, Legolas. Fancy to see you here, for I thought you were never going to leave that room."

            "It grew cold after the sun had set. I apologize if you do not wish me here. I will go."

            "No, there is something I wish to show you, come, follow me."

            The man lead Legolas into a room, when he lit the candles and allowed the light to enter the enormous room he saw what was there, and it frightened him.  There, on the walls, were pictures of Elven lore.  Every tale of the Elven histories was here, artifacts were all over.  Bows and swords, books and spells all collected here and beautifully taken care of.  Not one speck of dust was evident, which was very odd given the unkept nature of the rest of the castle.

            "Do you like my collection? Call it my room of worship if you will. Here are my most precious possessions."

Legolas took it all in. 

            "Why do you have so many things of Elven lore here?"

            "I had an experience, call it a saving.  I lost my wife some time ago. I feel into the deepest despair I had ever known.  I wondered into the wood, hoping to end it all. I brought with me a blade, hoping to find peace there."

            He smiled faintly.

            "I was holding the blade above my chest, about to slay myself when something grabbed my hand, stopping me. When I opened my eyes I saw beauty the likes of which I had never seen before. It was an Elf, in all its shining and grace.  Suddenly, in that one brief moment, it gave me the peace and tranquility I longed for in death.  I had never seen anything, anything the likes of that creature before.  From that moment on, I thought of nothing else. I studied every aspect of their society, from their facts to their myths.  But none of my readings could replace looking at an Elf, nothing could replace that beauty that made my soul complete.  Then I knew I must have them to look upon, and by this, have a little of their immortality for myself."

            Legolas shuddered at the words, to have an Elf's immortality, that was a realm not meant for mortal man to tamper with.  That was something older than the race of man, dwarf or any of the mortals.

            "You cannot have immortality from simply gazing at an immortal."

            "Perhaps not, but the joy their presence near me gives, it adds years to my lonesome life.  When I was alone I began to wither, but now, now I am complete.  Now I can find peace in this world."

            "What are you talking about?"

            The man stepped towards him, coming so close the disguised Elf could feel the heat of his breath.

            "I know what you are. I can see through your rouse."

            "I hide nothing."

            "Do not lie to me! It doesn't become you, it doesn't become race." 

            The man sighed and began to walk away.

            "You cannot keep this facade forever, Elf.  You must eventually return to your true form, and when you do, I'll be waiting." With that, he left Legolas to his thoughts.

            Aragorn resumed his search of the castle, hoping to find some clue as to the identity of the man, or the whereabouts of the Elves.  He knew he had little time, soon Legolas would have to return to what is really was and when that happens, they would more than likely loose him too.  He could not bear loosing another Elf, let alone one of his truest friends, to this monster.  

            He wondered throughout the hallways, looking for someplace he had yet to search.  It seemed hopeless, it seemed he had looked in every room in this entire god awful place.  He saw a chair by a fireplace and decided to take a break in order to gather his thoughts.  When he sat down, the chair leaned back, causing him to lose his balance, when the happened, the fireplace swung around revealing a secret stair.

            "I am so foolish." Aragorn muttered to himself.  Of course these ancient castles had many secret stairs, usually leading to dark dungeons.  

            As with rumor and legend, this stair did lead to a cold, damp and dark dungeon.  The smell of old books and candles hung thickly in the air.  This was a place of great evil, Aragorn could feel that through his entire being.  Who was this man? How did he obtain these artifacts? The answers must lie here, if not here, nowhere. 

            It was very difficult to see much of anything.  He was finally able to light a candle to provide some light to see by.  Everything seemed stacked together off to the side, but them he saw something in the forefront.  Something on a pedestal, with obvious importance.  Upon closer inspection he saw it to be a spell, a great and powerful spell.  He read the words to himself, shivering from their darkness.  It spoke of the Elves and their undying beauty.  It cursed them to be brought to the seas, and when they reach the shores to be drove into those waves by a bird of fire.  

The great Phoenix.  

            Aragorn grabbed the spell and ran out of the dungeon, hoping Gandalf would know of a way to break the spell's hold on the Elves. 


	10. Decisions and Confrontations

Author's Note: Again, I apologize for the long wait, I have now got everything kinda organized in my life and am able to continue writing. No more long waits from me, I promise. (with reviews, of course) I thank all of you for the kind reviews so far! Here comes chapter 10!! This makes this story my longest yet, and it is not even completed! 

Please review!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: This is a Tolkien/Beagle crossover, both are genius, I am not.

Chapter 10: Decisions and Confrontations

"It is a most ancient spell. One that I thought was only legend. I never thought I would look upon its like, and it disturbs me to know that things like this actually do exist." 

Gandalf spied the spell laying on the table.  Aragorn had run to him saying he had found a great clue that might unlock this mystery.

"I do not wish to touch it, I do not wish to feel its evil."

"Is this what brought the Elves to the sea? Is this what holds them captive?"

"Yes, Aragorn. It was this spell which caught every Elf in Middle Earth, save our friend."

Gimli stood, trying to get a better look at it.  It seemed so harmless sitting there.  An old piece of parchment with half-faded words on it.  It could not seem possible that this could be what has stolen the First-born from the world.

"Can you reverse it, Gandalf? Can you set the Elves free?"

"I might be able to, Gimli, but I cannot be certain. In all honesty I do not know. I mist do some research, I must know more about the castor.  I must know who it is that has this evil, and how they know how to use it."

Aragorn thought about Gandalf's words.  That one is the big unknown, this person, this frail man who seems to be behind the whole captivity of the Elven people.  This kind of power has never been heard of in all the history of Middle Earth.  His thoughts were running wild when he realized he had not seen Legolas in quite some time. 

Legolas stood, still in the room filled with the lore of his people.  He could not deny himself or his heritage any longer.  He could not hold up this façade, for it was crumbling in the presence of so many artifacts.  Many of them reminded him of Mirkwood and his home.  He thought of his strong father and his beautiful mother.  He even thought of his pet hawk, a beautiful red-tailed hawk that would accompany him, keeping watch for any danger and keeping him company when he would play in the treetops.  

He quietly left, returning to where to the others were.  When he arrived, he could not hold himself back any longer.  This duality was driving him insane, and he had come to a decision.

"Gandalf."

The Wizard looked up from a dirty piece of parchment to meet eyes with the Elf.

"I cannot remain like this.  I would rather face the Phoenix and the fate of my kin then live like this any longer.  I can no longer bear it."

Gandalf sighed, looked away again.

"I knew you would not be able to last, very well, Legolas.  I will return you to your true form at sunset.  For I wish to see this bird of flame again.  I wish to know its secrets, but before tonight, I must speak with our host. I must look into his eyes and see if there is anything hidden there, beneath, where mortals eyes cannot see."

The old man looked out at the sea from his huge throne room on the upper most floor of his great stone palace.  Gandalf knew he would find him there, admiring his work.  Admiring the captivity of the rarest and most beautiful creatures ever to walk the Earth.  

"Gandalf the Gray, that's what you used to be called, so long ago."

Gandalf held his position in the doorway, indeed there was more to this man. He would discover it now for the sake of his friend here and his friends in the man's icy grasp. 

"I know you are not what you appear to be. I know you are something more, must I try to force the truth out of you?"

"Nay, my old friend. I had wondered when I first saw you approaching my door. I wondered if you would see through my disguise the minute I opened the door to you. You must believe I am shocked you have not seen past my magic yet."

"What lies behind this magic?"

Suddenly the man began to spin in place, a bright glow radiated from the center of him. It happened, quick as a flash of light, then stood someone Gandalf instantly recognized.

"Isanteri!"

"Yes, Gandalf. One of your kind, one banished and believed stripped of its power."

"You should have died long ago from old age.  How have you survived?"

"I guess my power overcame that hideous curse you and Saruman placed upon me all those centuries before."

Gandalf became furious.

"You lie! You could not have survived!"

"Ah, but I did. I owe everything to that spell Aragorn stole from me only hours ago."

Gandalf was confused, "Why have you not try to reclaim it, if you knew that Aragorn took it."

"You are so naïve, Gandalf. I have no more need of it. Its power is cast, it cannot be undone. I kept it for sentimental value, nothing more."

"What does this spell do, Isanteri? What is its purpose? There must be more to this magic than simply capturing the Elvish race."

"You are right, my old friend." Sarcasm dripped from his every word. "There is more, much more. Not only does it bring about the Phoenix to capture the fair folk, but the spell itself does something to them."

"What do you mean?"

"With them held captive in the sea, the spell is able to tap into them. I am able to use their power as my own. It is their magic I wield, Gandalf.  For, as you yourself have said, I have been robbed of my own magic. That is why I am so powerful, that is why I was able to hide from you."

Gandalf could not control is fear, this power is too much for him, he could never defeat the power of the Elven race.

"You are a monster!"

"Am I? You created me, Gandalf. You are responsible for all of this. Of course, you will not take responsibility for your role."

Gandalf could not look at the creature in front of him, he had to leave, he had to straighten this out in his mind.  No matter how long he would ponder his situation, he would not be able to think of a solution, and during this time Legolas would fade into mortality.

Either way, Isanteri knew what Legolas was. He might take it upon himself to change him back to his true self. Now Gandalf knew that Legolas could not remain human. 

Legolas needed to confront the evil sent against him, to have the final confrontation between the Phoenix and the spell of the sea versus the last Elf in Middle Earth.


	11. That which was Lost

Author's Note: Thank you for each and every review!!! 

Chapter 11: That which was Lost

The last light of the setting sun cast land shadows across the lands.  The chill of the evening sea wind almost seemed to blow through the castle.  

            Gandalf had cast the spell. The human who watched the sunset would revert back into an Elf when the last rays of the setting sun disappeared behind the sea.

            Legolas waited, taking in his surroundings.  He could not help but feel mortalities icy grip on every part of him.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  How would everything change once Gandalf's spell was undone?  Would everything be as it was, or would he never be a normal Elf again?  Would part of him always remain mortal?

            He only wished to remain alone right now.  He wished to feel all of this alone.  He did not care whether or not he was taken by the Phoenix, he simply wished to stand alone.  

            While he was thinking of all this, the last rays of the setting sun finally vanished under the water.  

            A magical glow encompassed him, and he suddenly felt a force of power flowing through him.  This feeling felt new to him, but suddenly he knew, this was simply the feeling of being an Elf.  The feeling of being a magical creature.  It felt as if he were coming out of a tunnel into the light.  He finally felt the magical wind finishing its work.  When the light of the spell had passed, his beauty had returned.  The glow of the Elves was once again surrounding him, he was immortal once more.  The power of the Elves was with him.  

            Aragorn stood in the doorway, having watched all of what just happened.  He watched Legolas take one hand and run it over his pointed ears.  He could not help but smile at the creature standing before him.  

            "I almost forgot how beautiful your race is, Legolas."

            The Elf turned to the Man watching him.

            "I almost forgot what being an Elf means."

            "What does it mean?"

            "It means having a responsibility. To nature, to the mortals, to everything that you always outlast. It means being in constant communication with the lands on a level that mortals could never feel."

            "Why is this so important to your kind?"

            "Because if we do not, then the ages will cause everything that had ever been and gone to be lost forever."

            "Are you okay?"

            "Yes, but I will never forget this experience.  I will never forget the feeling of being mortal.  You must understand me, Aragorn.  When an immortal says they will always remember, they mean it."

            "Come, Legolas. We've got someone to face and a mystery to solve before the Phoenix realizes what you are, and where you are. He will find you very soon, I think."

            "I'm afraid you are right, Aragorn. Whatever happens, it ends here and now. I will run no longer.  The Elves' fate shall be decided."

            Legolas and Aragorn reunited with Gimli and Gandalf.  Gimli smiled when he saw his friend back to his usual breathtaking self.

            "So, you are back to your ever-glowing so a Dwarf can't hide in the darkness self, huh?"

            "Yes, friend Dwarf. I was worried that you might learn to like me because of my being a human."

            Gimli snorted.

            "No threat there."

            Gandalf smiled, "Enough for you.  The Elf is himself for a few minutes and already you two are fighting."

            "Will the Phoenix appear soon, Gandalf?"

            "I am afraid so, Legolas.  Our host is waiting for you I believe, in the far throne room.  He is waiting for you to confront him.  He's been waiting for you ever since he first laid eyes on you, Legolas.  I have a feeling the Phoenix will not try to take you until you speak with him."

            "Perhaps you should wait then."

            "No, Gimli. I'm tired of waiting, I will know my fate here and now. I shall go to him, alone."

            Aragorn frowned, "You shall stand with him alone, but we will be within earshot. If he tries anything, yell, we will be there fast enough to even impress an Elf, Legolas."


	12. Finding the Truth

Author's Note: Here is chapter 12! I appreciate every single review!! I'm working right now to form a new story, waiting for the notorious plot bunnies to visit me!!          

Chapter 12: Finding the Truth

Legolas knew the man waited for him.  He knew that once he confronted him, he would probably be doomed to the fate of his kin.  After he would be taken, there would be no more Elves in the world.  Nothing would ever be the same.  Immortals would only be legend and the scribbling of fantasy in some old book.

            Still, Legolas walked silently.  He was using all his stealth to try and feel out his opponent.  

            He remembered Gandalf's words of advise before he left.

            "This man is more than he seems.  Be careful for even I might not be able to aide you against him.  I cannot tell you anymore."

            The Elf arrived at the throne room and stood in the doorway for a moment. 

            The man stood in front of an enormous fireplace. The flames stretched up to the top of his head. The Lord of the castle finally spoke.

            "I could not hear your approach, but I feel your eyes gazing upon me."

            He slowly turned around and stared at Legolas with awe.

            "You are spectacular.  Your light is amazing, and you must always be near me."

            "You wish to have me taken like the rest of my kind then?"

            "No, Legolas. I could not bear to see you doomed to the fate of the rest of your beautiful people. I would have you live here, immune from the threat of the Phoenix.  I wish you to be within sight of my always.  Your beauty is beyond any Elf I have ever seen."

            "I cannot stay here with you! I cannot submit to the creature that has imprisoned my people, my family! You are a monster and I stand before you in order to try and free them from your spell."

            The man laughed a dark laugh belonging to a being of shadow.

            "You cannot free them. You don't understand what you're up against, Legolas! One Elf cannot defeat me."

            "I must try. I will not hide any longer. I will defeat you of join my kindred, either way it must be decided."

            He frowned at the Elf standing before him.  He did not wish for it to end this way.  However, if there was no other way, then this would be the finale. 

            "So be it, Legolas.  If you refuse my offer, then you must be condemned to the fate of all of your kind."

            The flame in the fireplace began to grow and dance and morph into shapes.

            "I did not wish it to end this way, but if that is your wish."

            "Why are you doing this to us?"

            "Why does a spider kill a butterfly? In the destruction of beauty, the hunter grows stronger.  Beauty and magic is not eternal, and your kind was always destined to fade."

            "This is not the will of nature. This is the will of a demented old man!"

            "Stay your tongue, Legolas!" When he shouted the flames jumped higher, almost appearing angry themselves.

            "I am not demented, I am a harbinger, fair Elf. Destiny cannot have Elves in it forever.  Other must advance and your time is over.  Now you must face that cold fact by joining your people in the cold."

            The flames emerged from the fireplace.  Spreading out and soon Legolas could see the form of the bird in the flames.

            "I will not submit, you will not triumph over the magic of the Elves!"

            "Legolas, you fool! It is the power of the Elves I use against you."

            The Elf's shock invaded every part of his body. Was this true?  Was it their own magic and power holding them? It could not be so! For is it was then there could be no way he could triumph. Why hadn't Gandalf told him? Surly he had to have known. 

            The shock was too much to bear.  He finally knew what he fate was always meant to be, he knew there was no escape. The Elf knew that even his friends could not fight this evil, he should allow himself to be taken.  He could not risk the friends he cared about most in the world.  

            At least he would finally see his friends and family again. 


	13. Fates and Futures

Chapter 13: Fates and Futures 

Elves are noble, elegant, magical beings who seem to possess a bittersweet sense that they are now about to pass into myth...

Many years past.

            The leaves had fallen many times since that day, the flowers had bloomed and fell over and over again.  The snows came and melted into rivers which flowed into the seas.

            Time passed as it always had, slowly and persistently, bringing old age to all the mortals of the world.  

            Aragorn had grown gray, looking as noble as a king should.  Gimli felt older, and had taken on a look of a Dwarf that had seen many battles.

            It had been a long time since they had seen each other, but on this day they thought it would be a good idea to meet once more.  

            For it now was fifty years since any Elf had walked on Middle Earth.

            They were now myth, a legend told by the elders of villages all over the lands.  Young ones thought that they were just tales, but some of the oldest members of the clans still swear that they had seen Elves walking the lands alongside humans and dwarfs.

            Gimli waited for Aragorn in front of the great forest once known as the Elven kingdom of Mirkwood.  Now that there were no more wood Elves inhabiting the wood, the power of darkness had fell the forest into shadow.

            The Dwarf saw Aragorn's approach.  The king came to see his friend alone, bringing none of his guards.

            "Gimli, my friend."

            "Aragorn, the great king of men. It has been far too long my friend. How does your great kingdom?"

            "Gondor fairs well.  Thanks to the long peace between our peoples."

            "Yes, it has been a long age of peace."

            Aragorn's smile faded when he peered into the dark realm beyond.

            "Have you ventured into this land since?"

            "No, Aragorn."

            "It does not seem like fifty years." Aragorn sighed and held his head low. "I can still hear his voice."

            "Yes, I also feel like I can see his fair face.  Do you wish to enter this wood?"

            "I don't know if my heart could stand seeing the ruin the Elven city must have become since darkness took over this land. It must be overgrown and fallen into ruin.  The beautiful works of the Elves.  It breaks my heart to know that the last speck of their race is being allowed to deteriorate so."

            Memories came flooding back, memories of when the last Elf in all the world was taken by the forces of fire and evil.  When their magical presence was forever stripped from the lands. 

            "I cannot believe we could not save Legolas from the fate of the Elves."

            "That is not what upsets me, Aragorn!  What upsets me is the fact that he did not even call for us to aide him when the Phoenix came for him.  That we had to find him trapped on the beach before we even knew his predicament."

            "I believe he wished not to endanger us.  I'm sure if we had been there when the attack came, the Phoenix would have incinerated us instantly.  Swords and arrows do nothing against that enemy.  It holds the Elves captive to this day."

            "But to have to stand and watch, prevented from helping him by Gandalf of all beings."

            "Gandalf knew Legolas' mind.  He knew he surrendered himself of his own free will.  That if he wished to resist he would have done so.  He knew it would hopeless to fight this enemy.  Gandalf had tried to help but was unsuccessful."

            Gimli sighed, for he knew Aragorn spoke the truth.

            "I wish I could see Legolas once more.  I wish I could tell him how much I really do miss him."

            "Come now, Gimli.  Since when does a Dwarf miss the company of an Elf?"

            "Do not tell anyone, Aragorn.  What does it matter? Few remember their fair race anymore."

            Aragorn peered into Mirkwood's blackness once more.

            "Come, Gimli. Standing here is quite depressing. Let us go out and celebrate like the Elves, with much singing, merry making and lightness of the heart."

            "Yes, I just hope Legolas found his kin and is just as light as heart as we."

            Off in the sea Legolas waited with his family, his friends.  Finally at peace, waiting for the time when their kind were to roam the forests once more. 

            Time still passes as it always have.  Middle Earth itself joined the Elves in the realm of myth.  Many of the creatures of that realm died off, but the Elves remain, forever bound to their fate.

            But nothing is as eternal as they are, and perhaps one day the Elves shall be released from their containment.  Then the firstborn shall once again roam the Earth, their light bringing back an age long forgotten.

            One day….

Fin

Author's Note: Here ends my longest story yet.  It had stretched on for quite some time, and I'm almost sorry to see it end, but it's time to begin other things. This will probably be my only story in which I melt two different author's works. 

Thanks for all the reviews and keep an eye out for new work appearing soon! 

Blessed Be!

Elvensong


End file.
